gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
The Red War
The Red War is an RPG/Action game for PS3 and Xbox 360 developed by Tanoshii Urban Entertainment , released in turn 5. It was initially announced pre-turn 1. The game was initially teased with an image appearing on the website of a young gap-toothed boy about the age of nine and a date set for a few weeks away. The game was released in turn 5. Gameplay A spokesperson for Tanoshii Urban Entertainment has released a statement saying that he is a character in an upcoming RPG. The company has stated in the past that they have wanted to release a large-scale JRPG for some time now. Battle: The game is of the hack-and-slash variety with the unique ability to switch between characters during battle. Five characters can be in the party at a time, and level up their stats and their abilities with a type of weapon by defeating enemies with it. While feral beasts can be used for grinding in the wild, larger amounts of experience can be gained by visiting a town and taking part in the events of the storyline, which may involve battling a hostile force, vanquishing a platoon of soldiers, or helping an individual of the town. With no magic abilities in the game, the controller utilizes the A (X on PS3) button for attacking and X (Square on PS3) button for defensive maneuvers. The B (O) and the Y (Triangle) buttons activate abilities and techniques the characters gain by leveling up. The triggers (L2 and R2) switch between playable characters on the fly, with the d-pad being used for hotlinking characters. Overall, the game offers 20 playable characters, each with unique dialogue when partaking in a town's story. However, Marcon and a survivor of Patoga must be in the party at all times. Story: The game revolves around an uprising movement against an oppressing government. Marcon's grey morality, adjusted by his years in the Demio army, contrast at first with the Patoga survivor's pure-white morality. Over time, each member's own morality and personality is shaped by the events they experience. Encountering unique individuals, performing acts that go against a character's morals, and even the characters coming of age shape the story. Below the surface, allegories involving capitalism, war, government, and life add a new dimension to the game. Also, as the game occurs over a six-year span, romances occur in the group featuring outside characters and members of the Patoga Uprising. Noted Features: Nearly one hundred different towns. 20 playable characters. Unique dialogue for each character. There is a hard difficulty where enemy AI reacts faster and boss battles are tougher. Defeating this mode rewards the player with a bonus cutscene after the credits, revealing what appears to be a child of the main characters waving to the player before being carried off by a parent. There are side-quests revealing more history of the land, Demio, and the characters. By replaying the game using different main characters, those different characters reveal more of their personality and offer different cutscenes, although the outcome of the story remains unchanged. Story In a steam-punk world, where electronics like televisions and cars only belong to the incredibly wealthy, a suppressing government, Demio, rids those who threaten to revolt by burning their entire villages to the ground. As there army torches one such town, Patoga, five survivors pledge to rise up and defeat Demio. Since their ages range from fourteen to eight, they enlist in the aid of an ex-Demio soldier in his late 20s, Marcon. Seeing their age but also their courage, he begrudgingly accepts. Throughout the game, the group traverses the world, visiting nearly a hundred unique towns and cities, picking up members who either leave, get arrested, or killed in cinematic fashion. The events of the game cover a span of six years, shown by the changing seasons and growth in the characters as players progress. As the resistance force, who become known as the Patoga Uprising, become more powerful, the Demio government struggles with internal conflict, shown with cutscenes not involving any of the playable characters. Near the end of the game, all surviving Patoga members take part in one last battle against the Demio in their capital city. While some members die, either heroically or in the heat of battle (most notably Marcon), the Patoga Uprising becomes victorious, hoping to start a new era of peace. Soundtrack The game's soundtrack is comprised of an orchestra with different songs for tense, relaxed, painful, joyful, and loving moments. Also included are a few unique boss fight tunes along with battle music. Reveal On midnight of the date on Tanoshii Urban Entertainment's new game, the boy was replaced with a trailer for a new game. In an obvious JRPG, a group of young characters meet up with a slightly older man, then they take off. Scenes of a battle sequence shows the ability to switch between party members on the fly, and a cinematic scene displays a scary looking man watching the group's approach and snarling at them. Before the trailer ends, the title pops up. Post-Release Days In The Army Days In The Army is the first piece of DLC for The Red War, released in turn 14. Days In The Army explores Marcon's tenure in the Demio army. In this new campaign, Marcon is enlisted in Demio and witnesses the army's savageness and other major events that occur in this time. New cutscenes are also included that show how the Demio government came to be in the beginning of the game. And, since Marcon is in the Demio, he and the other members of his squad wield weapons of the Demio army. This DLC also allows players to visit towns and villages before they were burned to the ground in the events leading up to The Red War. Reviews The reception for The Red War has been mostly positive, with critics lauding the combat, story, and game mechanics. IGN "So, this is a game that's rather difficult to review. It brings a lot of interesting matters to the table. Tanoshii Urban Entertainment certainly hits hard with their second game, this is one of the most intriguing games I've played in a long time. The story's told in such a way that it evokes some pretty strong emotion. Add in some solid combat and you've already got a good game. The oppressive government angle gets a fresh coat of paint, and with solid mechanics all around, this is a game I whole-heartedly recommend. Absolutely an experience worth taking, and an early Best Game contender for the Video Game Awards. SCORE: 9.5/10 GAMESPOT "While The Red War doesn't redefine, that doesn't mean it isn't fun. Unlike other reviewers, I only felt minor emotion regarding the story, for me, it was about the gameplay. The gameplay was solid, and very fun. The story just seemed like the same old rise-up-against-the-government story you can get in any futuristic novel or movie. The characters are only somewhat interesting. Yet despite all these faults on the story fronts, the gameplay shines through. Very well done." SCORE: 7/10 GAMETRAILERS "It's rare when you get a game like The Red War. It manages to tell a tale that pulls you in slowly, but you find yourself hooked from the start. The graphical style is awesome, and I love how the gameplay works. Everything's fluid, and you find yourself wanting to fight these battles to actually defeat this goverment, not just to get to the next checkpoint. I just finished the game, and I can't wait to do my second playthrough. With 3-On-3 Basketball, Tanoshii established themselves as a developer. With The Red War, Tanoshii solidifies themselves as a force to be reckoned with." 9/10 Days In The Army Days In The Army was met with mixed to positive reviews. Critics enjoyed getting to experience the story before the main campaign took place, but reviewers noted the lack of gameplay changes or innovation, and felt as if it was more of a "Cash-in" then a new chapter. Nevertheless, reviewers enjoyed seeing a new side of Marcon's story, and praised the narrative. OVERALL SCORE: 7/10. Ad Campaign The ad campaign was moderate, with a focus on the story elements of the game. Strategy Guide Prima Official Strategy Guide - $25.99 Find all the secret missions and quests hidden in the game. Discover a multitude of Easter Eggs involving the characters' pasts. Also, find the hidden weapon and an area early in the game to help train your team. Category:Games